Sirzechs Potter
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: The leaders of the Biblical Faction sacrificed themselves to destroy Trihexa. Now reborn as humans in a new world, the four of them must face another darkness. Can they prevail? Of course they can. Solving the world's problem is part of their usual job description after all. That doesn't mean they can't have some fun along the way.


**Life 1:**

"You know, do we really have no other choice than to seal it?"

Azazel asked his fellow faction leaders. Sirzechs look at him as if he had gone mad. They have no other choice than to do this because there's no way to defeat Trihexa. But Azazel wouldn't mention anything like finding another way at this point in time unless he does have something that they could use. Thus Sirzechs conclude that Azazel have something they could use to make a better outcome. Michael and Serafall also came to the same conclusion.

The four of them are now waiting for the arrival of Trihexa's main body. They are prepared. They were the first to arrive since it is their responsibility as part of the Biblical faction. After all, Trihexa is mostly related to the Biblical Beast so it's only right that they were the first to strike at the monster.

"Say, what if I tell you guys that we actually do have something that could end Trihexa's threat once and for all?"

Of course Azazel would have something like that and of course he will only mention it right now when they're about to face the greatest battle of their life. Still, this got their attention and there must be a reason Azazel only mentioned it now and he doesn't look too comfortable about it. What he has must be something very big to make HIM of all people hesitate.

"If you have something that could help us end this before it begin then by all means."

Sirzechs urged Azazel to go on. Michael and Serafall's attention are also on him. After almost ten seconds, Azazel sighs. He took out from his coat four bangles. One pair is colored red and black while the other is colored white and black. He gave the red and black bangles to Sirzechs and Michael while he gave one of the white and black bangle to Serafall.

"This is… an artificial sacred gear?"

Michael questioned though it is obvious that it is an artificial sacred gear considering that Azazel is a sacred gear maniac. The bangles are simple in design like a normal piece of accessory but there is great power in it, and they feel draconic and very potent.

"I managed to make this after I got some unexpected breakthrough. Those are only one-time use artificial sacred gear but it is much more powerful than any Longinus."

The other three was surprised that Azazel could make something that surpass the Longinus and even if it's only a one-time use, it is still a powerful sacred gear. But that won't make Azazel hesitate so that means there is something about the artificial sacred gear that is extremely dangerous. Knowing what the unasked question is, Azazel answered.

"It is an artificial sacred gear made from data obtained from Issei in his DxD mode. It was made using Ophis' snake and fragments of Vali and Issei's scale mail in Juggernaut Drive. These things will grant us power that can match Ophis for a limited time and if the four of us were to wear it, there is 70% chance that we can defeat Trihexa."

Azazel explained. It is truly something powerful. Although they can sense that there is a 'but' in there.

"But… just like the Juggernaut Drive, this bangle will draw upon our life essence to power it."

That was… not really unexpected. Figures that such a great item will also have a great price to use. But at this point, it's a good gamble to make. The life of four for the sake of peace, that is a cheap price to pay. They each already have a successor to become leader of their respective faction. There is nothing stopping them from using it.

Sirzechs, Michael, and Serafall put on the bangle on their wrist. It is not active yet but they know that once active, their life is forfeit. They have only one shot at this. Seeing them put on the suicide device without any hesitation, Azazel chuckled and put on his own bangle. This will be his greatest and most terrible masterpiece.

Just as they did that, Trihexa appeared from a portal in the sky. The quartet turn towards the monster emerging from the other side. It lead out a terrible sound that would've made anyone lesser cower in fear but Azazel smirked. The other three leaders are also in no way intimidated by the monster's appearance.

"This is it guys. Just to confirm, you're really sure about doing this?"

Azazel asked once again. None of them verbally answered him but their expression made their answer clear.

"Heh, never thought that I'd die fighting side by side with a Seraph and Maou."

Azazel bitterly laughed as he stare their death right in its very eyes.

"What about side by side with a friend?"

Michael replied.

"…Yes, I could do that."

The two Maou, one Seraph, and one Fallen Cadre flew shoulder to shoulder with each other. What happened next will be remembered eternally as the greatest battle that ever happened in the supernatural world. The very earth shook and the sky rumbles as the four fought the Apocalyptic Beast. Even decades after that half of the Pacific Ocean is still frozen and new islands were made as a result of that legendary battle.

And the names of Archangel Michael, Azazel of Grigori, Sirzechs Lucifer, and Serafall Leviathan were immortalized forever as savior of the world both by humans and supernatural alike.

* * *

"Such a powerful boy."

The bespectacled man said in awe as he cradled his newborn son. The crying baby in his arm has the red hair of his mother unlike his baby brother who looks more like their father. But what is most noticeable about the older brother is the way the magic sings around them the moment he was born as if magic itself rejoice in his birth.

"What shall we name him?"

The man asked his wife. The younger twin is already named Harry as decided by the father while the mother insists on naming the elder twin. Lily Potter had not found a suitable name for her newborn son. But the moment she touched his cheek for the first time and the baby began to calm down, she thought of a name.

"Sir-Sirzechs. His name will be Sirzechs."

"Sirzechs. That's an unusual name."

James Potter muttered. The name is unusual but it rolls well in the tongue and somehow he felt that it is a fitting name for his son. His son also began to laugh happily when called by that name. The boy appears to like his new name.

"Then from now on he shall be Sirzechs Potter."

The newly named Sirzechs Potter laugh happily in his father's arms. Unknown to the Potters, two other babies were born on the same year and like Sirzechs, magic sings as if it is praising their birth. On that day, the fate of the magical world is forever changed.

* * *

 **Hello again, this is Shidou Haruka speaking. I had this insane idea sometime ago and this is just the beginning. So what if Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael, and Serafall sacrificed themselves to truly defeat Trihexa and was reborn in another world? So here's the story. Sirzechs Potter, elder brother of Harry Potter. Imagine the chaos. Of course, Sirzechs won't be as powerful as his old self or the story would end too quickly. He need to restart from the beginning and claw his way up but this time, as a human. The same goes for the other three. Anyway, what do you all think about the idea?**


End file.
